


What Happens When Johnny Becomes The Boss?

by sherloki369



Category: Saints Row
Genre: AU - Boss dies on the plane not Johnny, Crisis of confidence, Emotional Talks, F/M, Johnny being saved by the Boss, OC Boss Lexie, Saints Row IV, Self-Hatred, beginning of a romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherloki369/pseuds/sherloki369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-Where the Boss was the one to die on the plane over Steelport. Johnny is having nightmares, not sleeping and one day he gets the days that the Boss is still alive, nothing is going to stop him getting her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When Johnny Becomes The Boss?

"Johnny take Shaundi and get out of here, I'll hold them off." The Boss shouted at him, as she fought off the hordes of Morning Star. Shaundi pulled Johnny towards the back of the plane; Johnny pulled his arm free of Shaundi's grip.  
"I'm not leaving you here alone!" Johnny shouted over the bullet fire, fighting off a few wearing Morning Star.  
"Yes you are!" She kicked her heel into the face one of the Morning Star as she took his gun, clearly enjoying this too much.  
Loren came out from behind the desk he was using as cover and stabbed her threw the chest, her scream echoed through Johnny's ears. She grabbed him by the neck, and smashed his head into the plane window, decompressing the plane. The Boss pulled the knife out of her chest with a groan of pain.  
"Go!" She shouted at Johnny, blood started pouring from the stab wound in her chest, ruining her expensive clothes.  
"Get out of here Johnny!" She shouted again, this time more demanding.  
Johnny pulled his eyes from the Boss's bleeding wound, he nodded at the Boss and she replied with a large fake grin. She was trying to reassure him. He turned and ran after Shaundi who was killing the snipers, Johnny protecting her they moved through the plane. Finally they reached the back of the plane, both covered in blood and sporting serious injuries.  
"Boss we're about to jump!" Shaundi shouted into the intercom, as she grabbed the parachute.  
"I'll meet you in Stilwater, good lu--" The sound of gun fire cut off whatever the Boss was going to say next.  
"Boss? Boss!" Johnny shouted at the intercom, his heart dropping at the sound of his best friend dying.

Bolting up in bed Johnny was panting, he felt at his heart, it was beating rapidly in his chest. He climbed out of bed noticing that his sheets were covered in sweat, he groaned in annoyance, and decided to deal with it later. He washed his face and dressed before leaving his room, no point sleeping now.  
Johnny slowly walked up to the control room; he dragged his tired body across the room and sat down heavily in one of the chairs.  
"Johnny you alright man?" Pierce asked concerned, as he read through Johnny's comic.  
"Dreams again." Johnny quietly replied, resting his head in his hands.  
"The plane one? I miss her dude, Saints could have ran America under her, would have been nice to run the country." Pierce added trying to lighten the tone, and put down the comic.  
"Yeah that plane is haunting me. She would have loved to be the president, can you imagine it she'd turn the white house into an armoury." Johnny joked, trying to make himself feel better. Pierce pulled out a beer from the cooler under the table, and gave to Johnny.  
"Did you know she died on the same day as Aisha? She never did have the best of timing." Johnny admitted, taking a huge swig from his beer.  
"No idea, doesn't surprise me though. The universe does like to play cruel games with us." Pierce replied, both of them clinking their beer bottles together as a salute to the Boss.

Later that day everyone was gathered in the control room, the boys playing poker and the women talking about what weapons were most effective against the Zin. A loud repetitive bleep came from one of the monitors bringing the boys out of their concentration, and cut off Kinzie's rant about the dubstep gun. Johnny looked over to the monitor, his eyes widening behind his shades. On the monitor was a 3D model of the jet.

"The plane?” Johnny questioned not believing his eyes.  
"Kinzie look at this now!" Johnny shouted. Kinzie jumped from her seat and ran to the keyboard.  
"Whose simulation is that?" He asked impatiently.  
Kinzie started typing away on the keyboard, her fingers moving at lightning speed.  
"It doesn't say, but they are under heavy security, their cell is in the middle of the mother ship. To get into that simulation we'd have connect our ship to the Zin mother ship, which would make us a sitting duck. Going after whoever this is would probably kill us all." Kinzie explained.  
"That's her, that's the Boss, I know it, and I'm getting her back if it kills me!" Johnny angrily replied, his hands gripping the table so hard the metal started to bend.

"Kinzie tell him." Matt whispered at Kinzie, holding her still by grabbing her arm tightly.  
"Tell me what?" Johnny asked, as they moved from the control room to the simulation room.  
"This is a terrible plan." Matt simply answered, folding his arms across his chest. Johnny's fist connected with Matt's cheekbone with a sickening crunch, and laying him out on the floor. This started a fight between all of them, Asha diving for Pierce after a smartass comment about how he deserved it, Shaundi attempting to holding Asha back from killing Pierce .  
"Stop!" Kinzie shouted at the group, silencing all of them.  
"We are sacrificing ourselves for your friend, and we want nothing more than a little appreciation for putting our necks on the line for someone we don't even know! That kid whose face you just broke was only one brave enough to tell you how much of an idiot you're being." Kinzie explained. Johnny's face became expressionless, realising what he'd done. He held a hand out to Matt.  
"Sorry kid." Gat apologised to Matt with genuine emotion, before helping him up off the floor.  
"Well you could have killed me in Steelport, guess I can forgive a punch or two." Matt replied rubbing his cheek, feeling if it was broken or not. Johnny went into the simulation without uttering another word to anyone.

The simulation that loaded was Steelport, no one was around, not even an insect. Walking towards the old church Johnny could hear screams of pain. He ran as fast as he could wanting to get there before the simulation reset, as he got closer he could see the cars parked outside. Lin's, Aisha's, and Carlos' cars sat next to each other, Julius', Dex's and Troy's sat on the other side. Johnny ran to the doors of church trying to open them before giving up and kicking them down.

Inside was the Boss surrounded by Lin, Aisha, Carlos, Julius, Dex, and Troy, they all have guns pointed at her head. She was crying.  
"You let me die, it's your fucking fault!" Lin shouted at her, the venom in her voice made Johnny wince.  
"You couldn't help yourself could you, I was beheaded because of you. I was happy, I had my boyfriend back and you couldn't let us be happy because you were jealous!" Aisha screamed, kicking the Boss in the ribs.  
"You wanted to turn me into a gang banger, and it killed me. You have no idea how much pain I was in before I died, and it was all your fault." Carlos added.  
"We had to betray you because you were a shitty leader, why would anyone follow you. You've done nothing but kill your friends, and become an egomaniac!" Julius, Dex and Troy shouted together.  
"I'm glad you died on that plane, I could finally be the leader of the Saints. You didn't deserve the title." A younger version of Johnny walked out from one of the back rooms.  
"It was your fault Aisha died; you had to have your revenge didn't you. You couldn't leave it alone, could you!" The other Johnny shouted at her as he wrapped an arm around Aisha.  
"I'm so sorry Johnny, I didn't know she would die. I never meant to hurt you or Aisha! I never meant to hurt any of you! Please you have to believe me." The Boss pleaded with the younger Johnny, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I do believe you Boss." The real Johnny intervened. She pushed aside their friends, shoving them to the floor roughly so she could see who the torturer was in her nightmare.  
"Johnny?" She asked confused, looking at the younger Johnny lying on the floor, his dead eyes staring back at her.  
"You're in a computer simulation; we're trying to get you out." Gat explained, trying to comfort her by hugging her.  
"A plane, I died on a plane." Her voice turning vague and hollow. Suddenly the simulation changed to the plane, she fell to the floor.  
"Kinzie! What's going on?" Johnny shouted into the air panicking.  
"She's waking herself up; I didn't think that was possible. We need to pull you out Johnny, if you are in here when this simulation collapses you'll die." Kinzie answered with the sound of keys being hit rapidly in the background. A white doorway opened along one of the walls.  
"I'll find you soon Boss, just wait." He gently reassured her; he stroked his hand down her tear streaked cheek. She looked up at him, disbelief still filling her eyes; he nodded before leaving though the doorway.  
Gasping for air violently Johnny woke up on the ship; Pierce carried him from the simulation chair to one of desk chairs.  
"Her worst fear was us turning on her, me wanting her dead was her worst fear. She is scared of me, of us." Johnny explained as he tried to recover.  
"You okay man?" Pierce asked, handing Gat a glass of water.  
"Yeah I think, I need to find her." Johnny answered doubting his own answer, and downed the water that was offered in a single mouthful. When Johnny had recovered enough he ran off towards the cargo bay, to put on the mecsuit.

After fighting his way through thousands of Zin foot soldiers, Johnny finally got close to where the Boss was. He could hear fighting from around the corner; he jumped out of the mecsuit and ran towards the sounds of fighting. A door was opening and closing, a Zin corpse was blocking the doorway from fully closing.  
Johnny opened the door fully just as the Boss shot one of Zin the face. She hadn't changed since the plane crash, her scars still stood proudly across her face. Her hair was still the same stupid colour, and her tattoos hadn't faded one bit. The only thing that was different was the large scar in the middle of her chest where Loren had stabbed her.

"Stay down you stupid fuck!" She shouted as blood splashed into her face, making her start coughing.  
"Boss?" Johnny asked concerned, he stared at her; she was naked covered in pink goo and Zin blood.  
"Johnny?" She asked hope filling her voice. She ran over to him and tackled him to the floor, her arms tightened around his neck. A smile broke out across her face, she laughed loudly at Johnny's confused face.  
"You do know you're naked right?" Johnny pointed out.  
"Shut up. Just enjoy the view, and stop ruining this moment." She replied. They both broke into giggles as started making their way back to the ship. Both of them hadn't been this happy in years.  
"You took over a city in revenge for me?" The Boss asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah we did. We went back to being a street gang, taking over the world was your deal not mine. After Steelport was our life got easier, taking out small time gangs, parties, and playing Professor Genki."Johnny explained his voice soft and gentle, he was just happy to have her back.  
"What's Professor Genki?" The Boss asked intrigued, beer in one hand and leaning against Johnny's shoulder.  
"Game show, were you got to kill mascots." Johnny explained. The Boss's mouth opened with shock, until a grin spread across her lips.  
"That sounds amazing." She forced out over her shock with a child-like happiness.

As the others left to go to bed, their conversation turned to more serious matters.  
"You did a lot without me didn't you?" The Boss stated as Shaundi left, her smile made the Boss realise how much everyone had missed her.  
"Not as much as we would have done with you." Johnny retorted, handing her another beer.  
"So this means you're the boss now doesn't it, damn I'm gonna have to come up with a new nickname." She thought aloud, before taking a mouthful of beer.  
"You're always going to be the boss, think of it as just keeping the seat warm for you." Johnny reassured her.  
"Johnny, this lot know you as the boss, I'm probably nothing more than a legend to them. Only you, Shaundi, and Pierce know what it's like with me as a leader." She sounded tired, like she'd already given up on the fight.  
"They will learn, I never wanted to run the Saints, and I still don't. I was happiest when we hung out in a church and shot VKs. Leading anything wasn't my plan, ever." Johnny replied just as tiredly.

"Lexie." She said suddenly.  
"Who's Lexie?" Gat asked not following her thought process.  
"Me, it was the name I used before the Saints." She explained looking out the window onto the vastness of space.  
"Your real name?" Johnny asked.  
"No, I don't remember my real name anymore." Lexie explained.  
"Really?” Johnny asked not believing a word of what she was saying.  
"Honestly, I got in bike accident; it wiped part of my memory. I don't remember much before I was 16, including my name, and birth date. Came up with Lexie not too long after, needed some kind of name." She explained quietly.  
"I never knew." Johnny replied quietly looking down at his hands.  
"You never asked." Lexie stood up and went to bed.

The next morning everyone sat around eating breakfast, Lexie had started talking with Matt.  
"So you're the Boss?" Matt asked her shyly.  
"Was, called me Lexie, I'm not the Boss anymore." She softly answered, playing nice with the youngest member of the crew.  
"Lexie what was it like when you were the Boss?" Matt asked innocently taking a bite of toast.  
"We started out as small timers, just trying to keep ourselves alive day to day. I was put in a coma, and by the time I got back to land of the living, Stilwater had changed a lot. Taking over Ultor was what got us really going, bank jobs, and such. It was fun, a lot of work but damn it was fun." Lexie explained, pouring vodka into her coffee.  
"Gat missed you, a lot. He punched me to the floor for disagreeing with the plan to save you, almost broke my cheekbone." Matt quietly said, unconsciously rubbing his cheek.  
"He's always been like that, you should see it when we disagree on something, our fights are legend. We argued over something once, by the time we made up, four cars were destroyed and a building was burnt out. It was a stupid fucking plan though, he is an idiot sometimes." She reassured him, treating the new kids right was always her specialty (with only one exception).  
"At least I know to avoid going against you two." Matt joked, finishing off his toast.  
"No, do tell us how stupid we are, reality is lost on both us most of the time. We need someone to pull us back down to earth." Lexie seriously answered. Lexie slapped Matt on the back, with a huge emotional 180 and gave him a wide grin; she left with the mug full of vodka and coffee in hand.

Lexie sat down at one of the many computers in the simulation room; she wanted to know how much had really changed in the years she'd been away.  
"I'm surprised you can even turn that on." Shaundi sarcastic voice came from the door way.  
"You'd be surprised at what I can do when I'm bothered." Lexie answered back. Shaundi sat down next to Lexie, her feet up on the desk.  
"Do you ever think about how different life would have been it had been the other way around?" Shaundi suddenly asked her eyes down cast.  
"What Gat or you staying on that plane?" Lexie asked confused.  
"Gat would have." Shaundi thought out loud.  
"Yeah he would have, and you'd spend years mourning him." Lexie added, her eyes drifting up to stare at the ceiling.  
"I spent years mourning you instead." Shaundi corrected Lexie, trying to pull her attention from the ceiling.  
"Let's be real here Shaundi, you always looked up to Gat more than me. All you ever did with me was complain about my driving, and bitch about me trying to stop your ass getting killed." Lexie ranted, years of frustration coming to the surface, she finally made eye contact with Shaundi.  
"That was before." Shaundi attempted to defend herself.  
"Yeah okay before we got famous and you turned into the biggest bitch I've ever met. We didn't speak for three months after we turned big!" Lexie shouted at Shaundi.  
"That's because you were in meetings all the damn time!" Shaundi shouted back.  
"For the gang, someone had to run everything while you guys ran off becoming famous. Like everything I've ever done it was for the gang. I have given everything for this gang, do you understand the shit I've been through, I've lost family, friends, I was in a coma for five fucking years, abducted by real life aliens, and I've lost count of the amount of times I've almost died for the Saints." Lexie calmly explained Shaundi always got scared when she suddenly went calm; a storm was building inside her.  
"I never thought of it that way." Shaundi mumbled, trying to stop the real fight that was building.  
"No one ever does. Did all of you take me for granted?" Lexie asked relaxing into her chair.  
"I think we did, sorry about that." Shaundi admitted.  
"What else was I there for, but at least you've apologised." Lexie replied before giving Shaundi a bear hug.  
"Just don't do it anymore." Lexie warned in a joking tone.

Shaundi and Lexie were suddenly thrown to the floor, once the ship stopped moving around they both groaned in pain.  
"What the fuck just happened?" Shaundi asked, while inspecting her cuts and bruises.  
"I think another ship docked with us." Lexie answered fixing her hair, and whipping the blood from her face. Kinzie ran into the room, blood dripping down the side of her face.  
"Zin! They have Johnny!" Kinzie attempted to explain while panicking slightly.

Lexie ran off before anyone could attempt to stop her, her feet were killing in the heels she was wearing. She grabbed a gun on the way, loading it as she went. Lexie saw The Zin, four of them, just as they were about to leave through the docking tunnel, she shot three of them while still running towards them. The last one was carrying Gat, who was unconscious, over his shoulder.  
"Oi fuck face, leave him alone!" Lexie angrily spat before shooting the nameless foot soldier in the leg. He fell to the floor screaming in pain, Lexie held the hot metal of the gun against his forehead, burning a mark into his skin. The smell almost made Lexie throw up; it was like burning rubbish, and week old chicken.  
"Go back to Zinyak, and tell him Johnny is off limits, no-one hurts him without me killing them in the most horrific way possible. You're lucky I need you alive. Got that? Good." Lexie's voice was dripping with anger and venom. Slowly the injured Zin crawled back onto his own ship. Lexie picked Johnny up, carrying him on to the ship, and too safety. The doors to the other ship slid closed behind her; she carried Gat to the sofa in the common room. As she placed him down on the sofa everyone else came running into the room.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Kinzie asked. Lexie nodded, not wanting to take her eyes off Johnny's face.  
"Yeah, he's been through worse than this and lived." She quietly explained.  
"Are you okay Boss?" Pierce asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine, nothing that won't heal." She answered still detracted by Johnny's unconscious sate.  
"Pierce you just called her Boss, not Lexie." Matt pointed out, clearly more relaxed about this whole thing than anyone else.  
"She still is my Boss; there isn't anyone I'd rather follow into battle." Pierce replied, putting his hand on her shoulder as a sign of reassurance.  
"Agreed. Lexie doesn't suit you as well as Boss does." Shaundi added, as she stood by Lexie's side.  
"Seeing what you did for Johnny, I'd be happy to call you Boss." Kinzie chipped in.  
"Agreed." Everyone else announced.  
"Told you so." Johnny groaned while trying to sit up. He looked up at Lexie, smiling slightly, before wincing at the pain.  
"I never asked your name or history because you being our Boss meant more to me than any life you had before the Saints." Johnny explained, reaching for her hand as she started to cry.  
"Guess I'm the Boss then." She replied through her tears.  
"For as long as you live." Johnny added as she hid her face in his chest, holding his hand in a death grip.


End file.
